


hapless days and grounded feet

by campanillas



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Enchanted Forest, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Anger, Boys Kissing, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fairy Chanyeol, Fairy Kyungsoo, Fairy Tale Elements, Kissing, M/M, Resentment, Slow Romance, Strangers to Friends to Lovers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-05-18
Packaged: 2020-03-02 13:17:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18811669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/campanillas/pseuds/campanillas
Summary: King Kyungsoo accompanies dishonored Prince Chanyeol on a walk, blossoming a close friendship.





	1. KALEIDO KINGDOM

**Author's Note:**

> I came up with this story plot about two years ago and I just had the courage to post it. I hope you like the story.

**A NATION KNOWN FOR ITS VAIN MONARCHY AND CITIZENS, KALEIDO KINGDOM IS ALSO KNOWN AS THE VAIN KINGDOM FOR THE WAY THEY SNOBBISHLY INSULT ANYONE AND ANYTHING THAT IS NOT BEAUTIFUL TO THEIR EYES.**

On the night of a blood moon, the royal family of Kaleido mourned. The birth of the royal prince, the King and Queen’s second child, had fallen on that night. A night of celebration brought grief, for the young prince would never be able to spread his wings and show his glamor to his loyal subjects.

The blood moon brought with it a curse for the vain creatures.

A beautiful babe was he—cheeks so round and rosy, skin as soft as a dandelion’s tooth, hair so dark and lush, and eyes so beautifully shaped it was almost mocking. The Queen granted him the name Chanyeol, unable to look at her newborn, who slept soundlessly beside her. “He is pleasing to the eyes, for now.”

The King, who awaited his son’s arrival, could not bear to enter the room, for he feared laying eyes on a child who would not be beautiful when he fully matured. His Majesty’s wings fluttered anxiously as he paced the corridor outside.

“Your Majesty, what should we do with the young one?” The midwife side-eyed the Queen, who sat spaced out.

The King stopped pacing; his eyes zeroed in on the tiny bundle next to his wife. Many emotions crossed his face—curiosity, sadness, grief, and finally anger. “Take him away. He might be of my blood, but he is no son of mine. I want him hidden away in the castle’s lowest grounds.”

The midwife bowed to her King, silently agreeing with his words. A Kaleido fairy without their wings was worth nothing, not even the beauty of their face could overpower the beauty of their wings.

The Queen did not notice when the midwife grabbed the small bundle, if she did notice, she said nothing.

The echo of her footsteps felt heavy in the air; the King joined his Queen in the bedroom. Quiet sobs followed the midwife, who looked down at the tiny babe still asleep. Such a beautiful face, she thought.

How sad to know his fate was to always walk in the shadows.


	2. GLASS COUNTRY

**A COUNTRY KNOWN FOR THEIR USELESS WINGS AND MASS AMOUNT OF MAGIC. THE KINGDOM IS REIGNED BY A KIND MONARCH, WHO IS THE REINCARNATION OF THE FIRST GLASS WINGED FAIRY.**

Six-hundred years prior to the birth of the Kaleido King and Queen’s son, the blood moon blessed the kingdom beneath the branches of the trees. Located at the very base of the Ancient Tree, the Glass Winged King and Queen stood beneath the moonlight and drank in its energy.

A tradition dating back to the beginning of the Glass reign in order to pass on the magical power that runs through the blood of the Glass fairies. While the Queen laid in the center of a copse, the King knelt behind her, holding his wife’s head as she gripped the earth for dear life.

Their loyal subjects surrounded the copse, holding small flames as they bowed their heads. The blood moon came every three and a half years and occurred twice in the year it arrived, making the royal family and the Glass citizens eager to know when the young babe would make its arrival.

The midwife knelt before the Queen, keeping an eye on the moon and the Queen’s condition. The Queen had been pushing for a while, if they missed their mark the blood wolf moon would disappear.

“How much longer?” Huffed the Queen, digging her nails deeper into the soil.

“Almost, Your Majesty,” exhaled the midwife, wiping her hands against her stark white apron. _I can see its head_ , thought the midwife. Her skin crawled with goosebumps as the ruby moonlight was hidden away by a passing cloud.

“Almost?” asked the King, nervously looking down at his wife.

“Yes. I can see the babe’s head, just keep pushing when the contractions come.”

The Queen sob quietly as her body contracted, her body naturally pushing. The midwife opened her mouth to tell her Queen to rest if she needed it, but a small stray of moonlight caught her attention. Her eyes widened and she let out a gasp, “Oh my!”

“What? What is it?” The King’s nervous words made the air tense.

“The baby’s head is out,” the midwife said, grabbing blankets and gently cradling the head. “Give me one more big push.” Her eyes nervously look up at the moon, her heart fluttering at the intense red hue and mass size. “Your Majesty, the moon…”

The King looked up at the sky, his face filled with wonderment. The Queen paid no heed, her scream echoing through the grove of trees as her body pushed the babe out of her body. The sound of wailing made the Glass country throw their small flames into the air; the sound of celebration vibrated in the air.

The small flames made their way towards the royal family, the King and Queen shedding tears of joy as they looked at their son, who had cheeks so round and lips so pink, he was almost like a doll.

“Long live the reincarnation of Kyungsoo, the Righteous One,” bowed the midwife.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The wolf moon is a January full moon, Native Americans called it that because they believed that wolves howled in hunger outside the villages (or from what I read it is what it appeared to them).


	3. GRAVITY

**_“If it’s for you, I have the strength to move anything”_**

**__ **

What is it about gravity that fascinates Kyungsoo? It is a question the Queen Mother of the Glass Nation often asked herself, closely watching her grandson as he repeatedly ran back and forth, jumping off from the Ancient Tree’s roots. At first, the young prince’s fascination has been confused with the want to fly, but the boy’s words to set their assumptions straight.

“It is not flight that fascinates me.”

“No?” Had asked the Queen Mother. “Then what is fascinating your young eyes?”

“Gravity,” was the simple reply.

Kyungsoo refused to go on and explain any further, whining whenever his parents or maids tried to coax the answer out of him.

“Can you not share your excitement with me?” Begged his grandmother, waving him over gently with a curl of her fingers.

The prince smiled sweetly, skipping towards her. Wrapping her arms around him, she hugged her grandchild, her wings fluttering with contentment. The Queen Mother rubbed his back, remembering the midwife’s words the night he was born.

“No,” giggled Kyungsoo, a shy smile on his face. “I do not think I will.”

The Queen Mother pouted playfully. “Why not, my boy?”

Kyungsoo brought his face closer to her and whispered, “It is a secret.”

His grandmother raised her eyebrows, her lips twitching. “Oh? Goodness, I never would have guessed.”

He nodded enthusiastically.

“It is a shame,” sighed his grandmother. “I had a secret of my own I wanted to share with you.”

Kyungsoo’s eyes widened with curiosity, his back straightening. “What is it?”

“Oh no.” The Queen Mother waggled her finger at him, shaking her head. “You cannot expect me to tell you my secret while you stay with yours.”

“I want to know!” exclaimed the young boy.

The grandmother shook her head. The prince pouted and crossed his arms, the Queen Mother watched as his face contorted from curiosity to stubbornness.

“It is a good secret, I promise,” his grandmother pushed.

Slowly his resolve dwindled, and he looked around cautiously. “Okay, okay. I will tell you my secret, but only if you tell me yours first.”

“Okay,” she agreed, “but you have to tell me your secret, or else.”

Kyungsoo nodded, before settling himself closer to his grandmother. “Okay,” she said, teasingly looking around. “You know the Ancient Tree?” Young Kyungsoo nodded eagerly, looking at the enormous tree behind them. “Above the branches, where the sunlight directly hits the tree is a portal leading to a different kingdom, the Kaleido.”

Kyungsoo gasped, eyes looking upward to find the portal. “I cannot see it.”

His grandmother smiled, “It is far too high, love. The secret tunnels must be taken in order to reach the heavens.”

He could only nod, in his childish mind it made sense. Take the tunnels and you would reach the heavens.

“Now, what is your secret?” Asked the Queen Mother.

The young boy pursed his lips, hesitantly looking around once more before leaning in very close to his grandmother’s ear. The Queen Mother listened to his words, her curiosity eating her.

“Gran-gran, I traded our flight for gravity.”

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/qoronillas).


End file.
